Keep Your Eyes on the Sky
by cnfzdpsychosis
Summary: Well, this started out as a two chapter SkyBridge fic but it is now turning into a collection of SkyBridge holiday fics.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another Bridge/Sky fic. I was completely amazed and flattered at the responses I got to Redundant and so here's another gift for all the Bridge/Sky fans. This fic in particular I'm dedicating to Terrific Tina; you're so awesome! I hope you all enjoy!

Keep Your Eyes on the Sky

Sky wasn't about to admit that he was in love. It was simple infatuation, that was all. He was merely going stir-crazy from being locked up at S.P.D. headquarters. All he needed was to get off of base for a little while and hang out with some of his old friends. Because being in love with Bridge was damn inconvenient. That is, it would have been if Sky were in love, which he wasn't.

* * *

"There you are! We were beginning to give up hope on you." J.D. grinned. Sky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, sneaking out of S.P.D. isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world."

"Why would you even have to sneak out?" she asked incredulously. "Come on, Aaron, Matt, and AJ are already inside," she continued as they entered the club, circumnavigating the line. They were well known here.

"You know, believe it or not, they don't actually know me. I kind of keep them at arms length, so if I told them I was going clubbing, they might have heart attacks." AJ laughed upon hearing the end of the conversation.

"So what did you tell them?" he asked, curious. Sky smirked.

"I told them that I had to buy new hangers because Bridge bent the old ones." Matt laughed; pushing blonde bangs out of his face.

"Guess you'll be a long time buying those hangers," he grinned. Sky laughed, giving a shrug.

"Less talking, more dancing," J.D. admonished, grabbing Sky as the next song started playing.

* * *

"This club is amazing! How'd you find it?" Syd exclaimed. Jack merely shrugged.

"I don't know, you guys. I still feel bad about sneaking out while Sky's gone. Don't you think we should have at least invited him?" Z asked.

"Z, he left to buy hangers. That doesn't exactly sound like someone who enjoys going clubbing."

"So I take it that I'm not actually seeing that then," Bridge pointed. The other three followed his gaze across the floor to where Sky was dancing with his group of friends.

"So much for the hangers," Z muttered, pissed that Sky had lied.

"He's dancing awfully close to those four. Think he knows them?" Syd asked.

"Why do I get the feeling that Sky's been playing us?" Jack mused. "Guys, for the good of our team, we're going to follow Sky," he announced.

"You want us to stalk Sky?" Bridge asked, clearly shocked.

"No, no, not stalk," the red ranger assured. "We're just going to follow him, see what he's up to. I think it's the only way we're ever going to learn anything about him." The others nodded their agreement and set about the task of stalking – er, following – Sky.

* * *

Syd and Bridge edged closer to where Sky was dancing.

"Damn, he's a good dancer," Syd muttered. "I never would have guessed he could hold a beat."

"Sh," Bridge whispered, keeping his eyes forward. Slowly, the group dispersed and began talking amongst themselves.

"Let's get out of here," J.D. yelled over the noise and the others nodded their agreement, rushing for the door.

"Man it was hot in there," Aaron gasped, wiping sweat off his face and pushing curly brown hair out of his eyes.

"Well, it is a dance club," J.D. replied. Sky chuckled as Aaron stuck out his tongue.

"It's times like these that I know you two are related…" Sky said, starting to walk in no particular direction. "Now let's see if I still remember how we all met. You two," he said, pointing to J.D. and Aaron, "are twins, and you lived across the street from me. AJ," he said, pointing to the man with short brown hair, "lived the next block over from us, same age, same school. And Matt," he finished on the blonde, "moved in from out of town and you skipped a grade, placing you in our grade."

"See, Sky, you do remember," AJ said graciously, causing the group to split into peals of laughter. "Seriously man, it's good to see you hanging with us again, even if we did practically drag you here." Sky shrugged.

"I didn't want to be a fifth wheel. Still, just because I don't have as much time to hang out with all you guys doesn't mean that I'm going to just up and forget about you."

"Sky, you're always welcome to hang out with us. What's all this talk about being a fifth wheel?" Matt asked. Sky raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at AJ's arm around J.D. and Aaron and Matt's clasped hands. Matt glanced down at the intertwined fingers, then back up to Sky's face. "Oh."

"That's it, we're going to get you a boyfriend, tonight!" J.D. exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yeah, how about no?" Sky asked. J.D. gave him a dismayed look. "They don't know I'm gay," he elaborated.

"What do your teammates know about you?" she cried, throwing up her hands in defeat. Sky paused, pretending to ponder the thought.

"My name," he answered shortly.

"Yeah, but we're learning more," Z whispered from her hiding spot as she watched them walk away.

"Z, this bush is really itchy," Jack complained. Z glanced at where her friend was hiding nearby.

"That's because you're kneeling in poison ivy…"

* * *

"Man, I can't believe that tomorrow's Christmas eve," AJ sighed, flopping down on the grass. They were now sitting in an empty park. The self-titled private investigators were hiding in the trees.

"Did you get the lists from Mother Abigail?" Sky asked. Four heads nodded. "Good. You guys get the presents for the orphans, I'll get the presents for Jack, Syd, Bridge, Z, and Mother Abigail and the food."

"I thought you didn't exchange gifts at S.P.D.?" Matt asked, shifting to snuggle closer to Aaron's warmth.

"We don't, but I think it'll be fun to get them each a present. It'll be a pleasant surprise…and then confusion will set in over who sent them and it'll be really funny for me." J.D. laughed at the calm manner Sky said it in.

"Yeah, but you pay for everything out of your own pocket. And," she continued, "You cook the entire Christmas dinner by yourself." Sky shrugged.

"Hey, it's not like I'm ever going to spend all that money by myself. That's why I put you guys on the account in the first place. And I'm the one with the most cooking experience and the _only_ one who _hasn't_ burned down a kitchen." Their faces split into grins at the memory of their last cooking fiasco.

"Good point," AJ grinned. Sky sighed in amusement, shaking his head.

"Besides, I've been cooking more lately, seeing as how there's been more and more parties going on at base." Aaron raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I thought you said you didn't go to those?"

"I don't. I'm not invited. However, someone keeps foolishly asking Boom to cook, and he automatically runs to me, so I've been cooking instead."

"But why don't they invite you. Don't they know you're great amusement at parties?" AJ asked in amusement, remembering the last time they had gotten Sky drunk. Even though they'd been busted for underage drinking, it was still a good memory. Sky glared at him.

"Bite me. I told you, they don't know anything about me before S.P.D., so they think that since I actually respect the rules that I'd try and shut down the parties or something."

Syd almost fell out of her tree after hearing that, knowing full well that Jack would be pissed with her about being so careless. And while Sky might have shrugged with indifference, Bridge could tell that it still hurt him to be excluded from the festivities. Sky's sorrow was enough to make Bridge want to climb down the tree and comfort the blue ranger, except that his weight had shifted and he was hanging onto a branch to keep from falling to the ground, but hey…minor details, right?

"Hey." Matt's eyes lit up with an idea. "Let's go shopping tonight! They'd keep the mall open for you, and that way, we wouldn't have to wait in atrociously long lines. Besides, all the gifts are easy to find, just basic stuff that most kids already have." J.D. nodded in agreement.

"It'd be nice to skip all that last minute rush. Holidays might bring out the best in people, but they also bring out the worst in them, too."

"Sure, why not? It'd give me time to get the presents, hide them and get the thought out of my head."

"Don't forget about them!" Matt scolded. Sky just chuckled.

"I don't mean forget, dork. Ever tried rooming with an empathic who can read your thoughts?" Matt stared at him blankly until AJ mouthed the name 'Bridge' over Sky's shoulder.

"Oh…" he sighed, realization lighting his eyes. Sky grinned at him in amusement.

"Come on," he said, standing. "Let's go to the mall."

From her perch in the tree, Syd beamed. She loved going to the mall, even if she couldn't shop.

"Where are they going?" Jack asked, scratching himself as he jumped to the ground.

"To the mall," she grinned.

"Hey guys?" Z asked, jumping lightly onto the grass. "Where's Bridge?" The three rangers turned as the heard a 'crack' echoed by a 'thunk'. Bridge landed on his back, staring blankly at the stars before splitting into a grin.

"Hey, look! I fell for Sky!" Jack stared down at the green ranger.

"Bridge, that's the corniest thing I've ever heard." Bridge shrugged as he stood up. Z playfully punched Jack's arm.

"Don't make fun of Bridge! That was sweet!" Syd nodded her agreement.

"I know, right? No one can resist Bridge," she added, picking a dried leaf out of his hair. "We should wrap a ribbon around you and give you to Sky for Christmas. But for now…to the mall!" Syd ran off dramatically, Z following close behind her, leaving the red and green rangers by themselves.

"Uh, what just happened?" Bridge asked. Jack turned slowly towards his friend.

"I think you're being gifted to Sky."

"Oh, okay," he said, shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

"This is getting to be an interesting evening," Jack muttered, scratching himself. "Damn, I need lotion and an oatmeal bath."

* * *

"Ready?" Sky asked. Four heads nodded. The mall had been opened at Sky's request, and Matt, Aaron, J.D., and AJ each stood with a gigantic list of gifts in need of purchasing. "Scatter!" Sky shouted and each took off in different directions, making the shopping into a scavenger hunt.

As they raced through the various stores on the different levels of the mall, Sky walked at his own leisure, stopping every now and again to look at something that had caught his eye. The other four rangers trailed behind him, hiding behind planters.

Walking into a jewelry store, Sky browsed among the crosses.

"What's he doing?" Bridge whispered to Syd, since she was the closest.

"He's looking at crosses," she murmured back. She watched as he stopped at one of interest, asking if he could see it. "I think he found the one he wants," she said, describing the scene as Sky asked questions about the history of the necklace.

"Why would he want a cross?" Z asked.

"I'll take it," Sky decided.

"Very good, sir. May I inquire whom this is for?" The clerk asked, ringing Sky up.

"It's for a very special woman. She used to collect crosses, but stopped. Instead, she decided to use the money to start an orphanage. For the last couple of years, I've been buying Christmas presents for the kids there, and looking for the last cross to complete her collection. This is it," Sky finished, motioning to the necklace being placed and wrapped in a box.

"Indeed? I'm happy we could help then," the man replied warmly, handing the box to Sky.

"Me too," Sky replied, giving the man a more than generous tip. "Have a Merry Christmas," he continued before returning to his shopping. Mother Abigail was out of the way, but he still had four more presents and a truckload of food to obtain.

He had an idea for Z. Growing up on the streets, she never had a stuffed animal and she seemed rather fond of Bridge's dinosaur, not that Bridge would ever relinquish it. But Bridge was another problem. What does one get the man they're in lo – infatuated with? Sky grinned, realizing that Bridge was as easy as Z. Toast. Lots and lots of buttery toast (he mentally did the wiggly fingers, not wanting to look stupid). Syd would want something pretty, and Sky decided to get J.D. to help him pick out an entirely new outfit. Jack he needed to think about, and he decided to save the red ranger for last.

Setting off at a brisk pace, Syd hurried to keep up with him. Hearing the footsteps behind him, Sky turned, leaving Syd to all but dive out of his line of sight. Seeing nothing, Sky shrugged it off as an overactive imagination manifesting itself into auditory illusions and continued shopping.

Syd sighed, moving to stand next to the planter. Instead, she slipped and fell into the fountain. Jack, Z, and Bridge raced to help her, fighting back their fits of laughter as she floundered in the water.

"Guys, it's not funny!" she whined. Bridge shook his head, still grinning.

"I feel like I should welcome you to the club or something…" Syd glared at him.

"Ok, look, I really need to get something for this poison ivy, so Syd and I are going back to base. Bridge, you and Z keep trailing Sky, okay?" They nodded their agreement, watching the red and pink rangers leave before running (quietly this time) to catch up to the blue ranger.

As they watched the small group leave the mall, Bridge grinned wickedly at Z before saying, "And then there was one."

* * *

Sky was more than relieved to get back to S.P.D. and even happier that his teammates were nowhere to be seen. He had dropped all the presents off at the church, all except for four, as well as the food. Then he had said goodnight and snuck back into S.P.D. and hid the remaining presents before taking a shower and going to bed. Tomorrow he could make the food for S.P.D.'s Christmas party and then go sort and wrap presents at the church. Then on Christmas he'd be at the orphanage all day cooking. But first he needed sleep. Before drifting off, however, he briefly wondered where his roommate was.

* * *

Watching from the door, Bridge quietly shut it so as not to wake Sky before tiptoeing back to the kitchen. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, he grinned widely.

"Ok, he's asleep." A less itchy Jack grinned, as did a now dry Syd. Z was showering; upon following Sky to the church, Z had gotten stuck in a ventilation shaft and Bridge had greased her up in order to pull her out. But back to more recent events.

"Good. Now tomorrow, we'll all act normal, but Bridge, that night, casually invite Sky to the party that 'he knows nothing about.' We're going to let everyone know who's really been cooking the food." He glared at Syd, still upset about her mistake. "Then, on Christmas, we'll act surprised over the presents, which we will be since we don't know what he got us." The other two rangers nodded. Bridge and Z had adamantly refused to spy on what gifts Sky had bought for them, insisting that it wouldn't be fair and it would take all the fun out of the 'secret Santa' gifts. "Later, we'll pop by the church and surprise him with his present," Jack finished, patting Bridge on the back. Bridge grinned nervously, blushing.

"But what if he doesn't like me like that?" Syd smiled.

"Oh, he does," she assured. "Jack and I got busted leaving the mall. J.D. saw us and we started talking and explaining. She spilled that Sky's in love with you but completely in denial about it 'cause he doesn't want to ruin your friendship. So stop all this needless worrying; everything's set to go."

* * *

Sky woke up to the sound of Bridge's grunting as he tried to get out of bed.

"You okay there, Bridge?" he asked, pulling the younger ranger up. Bridge stumbled and Sky struggled to keep him standing.

"Just a little sore," Bridge answered, finding his balance. "I, uh, fell out of a tree. Landed on my back," he explained more fully. Sky looked sympathetically at him.

"Sorry. Try and take it easy today, ok?"

"Can you help me out today?" he asked, giving his best puppy-dog eyes. Sky avoided his gaze.

"Sorry Bridge, there's stuff I got to do today. I'll send Syd in, ok?" Bridge pouted but gave a nod, knowing that by tomorrow night he would be able to spend as much time with Sky as he wanted to. "How about I send you some buttery toast?" Sky continued, not liking the pout on Bridge's face.

"You didn't say it right…" he sulked, liking when Sky indulged him. Sky sighed, but acquiesced.

"Do you want me to send you buttery toast," he wiggled his fingers," or not?" Bridge grinned and nodded, climbing back into bed. "Find, I'll send it with Syd," he called as he walked out the door.

"Oh, you will be mine," Bridge whispered with a grin.

* * *

Sky sighed, trudging back to his room. It had been a long day in the kitchen; the amount of food they had wanted was ludicrous, yet Sky hated to let people down and so he had made everything that was requested, plus some extra. He smiled, knowing they'd be happy, but couldn't help the slight pang of hurt, knowing that he wasn't invited, wasn't supposed to know about it. Keeping his head down, he almost ran into Bridge.

"Hey, you're supposed to be in bed. Where are you heading?" he asked half-heartedly, waiting to hear a lie.

"Christmas party," Bridge responded, bouncing on his feet. "I put your outfit on the bed," he continued, beginning to walk away. Sky stood frozen for a second before realizing just exactly what Bridge had said.

"Bridge wait!" he called, stopping him. "I'm really beat, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Bridge put on his puppy-dog pout again, only this time Sky didn't look away fast enough.

"Please, Sky? We really want you there…" he pleaded. Sky sighed but before he could answer, Bridge was rounding the corner shouting a reminder that his outfit was laid out on his bed. The words echoed once through his head before a new rush of energy seized him and he ran back to his room and changed.

Retracing the path Bridge had taken, Sky followed the noise into the academy's lounge area, where he was received with much cheer. Among the crowd, Sky practically glowed in the outfit Bridge had picked out. While most of the people there were either in black tuxedoes or dresses of dark greens and reds, Bridge had Sky dressed in a plain, pressed white shirt and black slacks. It was a simple outfit, yet stood out as extremely elegant and eye-catching.

Leaning against one of the walls, Sky surveyed the room. He didn't know who had done the decorations, but he mentally approved.

Red, green, blue, and white lights hung from the ceilings, giving off a soft glow to the room and its inhabitants. Wreaths hung on the wall, mistletoe in the doorways, and an evergreen, neatly decorated with beads and balls, stood in a corner. At the far side of the room, blocking almost the entire bottom half of the wall, stood a long table, painstakingly set with the food Sky had spent the entire morning cooking.

Sky walked along the wall, content on just being at the party and watching his friends enjoy a good time. Smiling softly, he watched as Bridge and Z ganged up on Boom.

"Come on Boom, we know you can't cook this good. Who _really_ cooked all this food?" Z teased, prodding the stuttering boy as he turned bright red. Locking eyes with him, Sky raised an eyebrow. Following the orange-haired boys gaze, both sets of eyes fell onto the blue ranger.

"Sky cooked the food?" A circle had formed around the four rangers, disbelief written on the faces. Again, Boom did nothing but stutter. Sky rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, Boom," he told the ranger, turning to Bridge and Z. "I cooked the food." Z and Bridge looked shocked.

"You?" Z asked. "You cooked the food for this party?" Sky sighed, beginning to regret his decision to come.

"I've _been_ cooking the food for _all_ of your parties." Shame replaced the look of disbelief, and murmured apologies for the exclusion came forth from the disgraced rangers. "Look, it really doesn't matter know, okay? I'm just glad I got invited to this one," Sky said, cutting off the admissions of guilt.

The clock struck midnight before anyone could say anything else, and every ranger knew that it was time to go to bed. Cruger might let them have their parties but he had tight guidelines for the parties and that meant that no matter how much fun they might be having, it ended at midnight.

Trudging resignedly back to his room, Sky was grateful for Bridge's help. Collapsing onto his bed, Sky couldn't even manage to help Bridge in the fight to get him under his covers.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said you were beat…" Bridge laughed, but Sky was already dead to the world. Staring down at the blue ranger, Bridge smiled softly. "Merry Christmas, Sky."

* * *

Hearing the alarm buzzing, Sky quickly turned it off and bit back a groan as he got out of bed. The last thing he wanted to do was get up, but he had to put the presents where they'd be found and get the dinner ready for the kids.

Placing Bridge's present on the nightstand next to the bed, Sky quietly snuck out of the room. After placing the other presents in the appropriate places, he quickly disappeared into the bitter cold of the early morning air. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes watched his progress as he made his way towards the orphanage.

* * *

Bridge turned away from the window, sighing as he wished he could go as well. He'd always liked Sky and now he really wanted to know him better. But he pushed those thoughts away for the moment, instead settling for waking the other rangers up as instructed. He always woke up when Sky did, and Jack had wanted to get up as soon as Sky had left.

As the three rangers woke up to Bridge banging on the door, they were overjoyed to see the boxes that Sky had left for them. Following Bridge back into the lounge, they sat in silence, each staring at their own present in an awkward, yet somehow comfortable silence.

"So," Bridge asked, fidgeting. "Who wants to open their present first?"

"Me!" Syd shouted, what little bit of spoiled child was left showing through. As quickly as she could, she tore through the wrapping paper and flung the box's lid onto the floor. The three rangers waited for her reaction, but Syd just sat there frozen before a gasp was torn from her lips. "Oh…my gods, you guys, open yours! Open yours now!" she shrieked, running quickly into her room and slamming the door shut only to reemerge fully dressed in what must have been Sky's gift.

Z carefully unwrapped her present next. The lightness of the box had not gone unnoticed but upon seeing how perfect Sky's gift to Syd was, Z held no doubts that she would love her present as well. Lifting the lid, Z smiled softly as she blinked back the tears. Her admiration of Bridge's dinosaur had been duly noted, and Z cradled the stuffed dog closely, knowing that she would never sleep without it.

Jack smiled at his friend, knowing full well why Sky had chosen a dog, and began to unwrap his present. Lifting the lid, he too froze at the site of what lay inside. Inside lay a letter, and a card. Reading the letter, Jack smiled at Sky's 'Robin Hood' allegory, and carefully slipped the new card into his wallet. Sky had added him to his account, fully trusting that Jack would put the money to good use, and his trust was something that Jack treasured having feared he might never win it.

Bridge had watched in silence as his friends opened their presents, but now it was his turn. Opening his gift, Bridge's mouth dropped open at the sight. The three other rangers gathered round and smiled at what Sky had given to Bridge. Several loaves of bread and sticks of butter were stacked inside as well as a brand new toaster, seeing as how Bridge has destroyed his last one in an experiment.

"Guys," Jack said, fingering his wallet, "I think…" He paused, not quite sure how to continue, but the others understood.

"Yeah," Syd nodded. "We should." Z just smiled and held her dog closer.

"I want to share my buttery toast," he wiggled his fingers, "with him. I don't even think he ate any breakfast and he's off making Christmas dinner."

"We'll go help him," Syd stated, nodding her head as if she were agreeing with herself.

* * *

Sky sighed as he moved from one task to the next. His stomach was growling and he already had a headache but he knew he had to get the dinner ready. The kids didn't get a feast that often, and Sky hated to disappoint. Still, the job wasn't getting any easier.

"Need some help?" Sky turned at the voice, surprised to find Bridge in the doorway and utterly shocked to see Jack, Syd, and Z behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, allowing himself to lean against the counter.

"Well, we got these really awesome gifts from a secret Santa," Syd explained. "But then we realized that, the spirit of Christmas meant that you give gifts as well. It's all about the giving. Our one friend in particular seems to embody that. He never told us that he was filthy rich, we never knew 'cause he never flaunted it, but he's always giving and giving and giving, and then we realized," she continued dramatically. "No one ever gave anything to him."

"So we thought," Z cut in, and Sky smiled as he noticed she had the stuffed dog with her. "That maybe, as a Christmas gift, we could give him a chance to sit down and relax?" she asked tentatively.

"Maybe even eat some buttery toast?" Bridge asked, trying to wiggle his fingers and butter toast for Sky at the same time. Sky smiled at his friends before letting out a sigh.

"You guys followed me, didn't you?" he asked.

"Are you mad?" Jack asked. Sky shook his head.

"No, I should have told you when I first met you guys. I just hated to be seen for my money."

"Well, now you're seen for your complete stubbornness and your utter kindness," Bridge said, holding out a piece of toast for Sky. Sky looked at him, shocked. "Hey man, I don't share my toast that often so you better take advantage while you can." Sky laughed and took the offered piece of toast.

"Oh, by the way, J.D. dropped of some more Advil for you Bridge and Caladryl for you Jack."

"Oh, I love that girl…" Jack sighed, taking the bottle from Sky.

"Now you and Bridge scoot your butts out of the kitchen," Z shooed as Syd and Jack shoved them out the door.

"Hey, why can't I help?" Bridge pouted.

"Because you'll get toast crumbs and butter on everything you touch, now get!"

* * *

A comfortable silence pervaded between the two men. They were sitting outside on the steps of the church looking at the collage of colors splayed down the block.

"So…" Bridge interrupted. Sky looked quizzically down at the younger ranger. "If you could have any gift you wanted for Christmas, regardless of monetary value, what would it be?" Sky gave a soft laugh, emitting a puff of smoke as his warm breath hit the cold air.

"Ah, Bridge, I don't know," Sky answered as he stood and stretched.

"Oh, come on, Sky," Bridge pouted, nibbling on another piece of toast. "Everyone's got something that they want. I promise not to laugh," Bridge swore. Sky smiled, shaking his head.

"Why the sudden interest, Bridge?" he asked, turning to reenter the church and check on their other teammates.

"Maybe it's something I can help you get," Bridge answered, bounding up the steps after his friend. Sky stopped just inside the door, blocking the green ranger in the doorway.

"You really want to help me out?" he asked. Bridge nodded, and Sky leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Mistletoe," he explained softly, glancing up at the hanging plant. Bridge followed his gaze, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Mistletoe." Sky grinned again, placing another kiss on Bridge's lips. Wrapping his arms around Sky's neck, Bridge pulled away slightly, murmuring, "Merry Christmas, Sky." Sky smiled.

"It is indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, this hasn't been beta'd yet so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. My beta wasn't feeling good and went to bed early, but I really wanted to get this up. It's dedicated to Buffyxenaman is Bridge Tate and I'm really sorry that it took so long to get up!

A New Year

"Sky," Bridge whispered, trying to figure out if his roommate and boyfriend was asleep or just faking it so he would leave him alone. "Sky, are you awake?" The blue ranger sighed, letting go of the small hope that he'd get to sleep early tonight.

"What, Bridge?"

"Tomorrow's going to be New Year's Eve." Sky sighed again, squashing down the urge to throttle his green lover.

"I know, Bridge." His eye twitched as he glanced over to see the young man bouncing excitedly on his bed.

"Did you make any resolutions for the new year?"

"Such as…?"

"I don't know!" Bridge laughed. "They're your resolutions, Sky!" Sky couldn't help a small smile despite himself. Now that he and Bridge were finally dating, Bridge always wanted to stay up and talk. He might be losing a bit more sleep, but he felt closer to Bridge now more than ever, and he couldn't say that it wasn't worth it.

"Bridge, go to sleep." Bridge pouted.

"But I'm not tired." Sky smiled again and Bridge beamed knowing he had put it there.

"Bridge, if you don't sleep tonight, then you're not going to be able to stay up tomorrow night." Sky argued patiently.

"Not _tired_…" Bridge sang, resuming his bouncing on the bed. Raising an eyebrow, Sky tried to look serious…and of course failed miserably. No one could act serious around Bridge when he was acting like a little child, so Sky sought to placate his energetic boyfriend so that they could both sleep.

"Bridge, will you at least lie down and stay still if I let you sleep in my bed?" Bridge stopped bouncing as he considered the question.

"Depends," he answered.

"On what?"

"It depends on whether or not you're going to get out of the bed if I'm still asleep when you wake up." He explained, looking depressed. Sky instantly knew what Bridge was referring to. One of the biggest trials they had to overcome was the time difference of when they each got up. Sky was a morning person; he liked to wake up early and start his training. Bridge liked to sleep in as late as possible before moving. However, Bridge didn't like to wake up alone and it always saddened him to see that Sky was up and gone before Bridge had had a chance to see him.

"How about a compromise?" He asked, smiling softly at the younger man. "I'll sleep a little later if you get up a little earlier."

"How much earlier?" Bridge demanded. Sky laughed. The blue ranger usually woke up around five o'clock whereas Bridge would stay in bed until seven-thirty.

"I'll probably still wake up around five, but if you think you can get up around six forty-five, then I'll stay in bed until then." Bridge's face split into a grin as he scrambled into Sky's bed. Sky laughed, moving to accommodate his boyfriend while pulling the blankets over both of them. "I take it it's a deal?" He asked jokingly.

"Deal," Bridge murmured, burrowing into the warmth.

* * *

"Hey, Sky! Want some buttery toast?" Bridge asked, wiggling his fingers. Sky laughed, taking a piece as his boyfriend bounced happily around the room. Everyone noticed that Bridge was even happier than usual today but no one knew the reason why…except for Sky and Bridge, of course.

The three other rangers watched the scene unfold before them, each wearing a smile. After Christmas, the blue and green rangers had undergone significant changes. Both were happier, and Sky was more relaxed. He was even getting along with Jack.

"Hey, what are your New Year's resolutions?" Bridge asked, looking expectantly at the three rangers staring at him. Three sets of eyes blinked as they registered the question they were asked.

"Well," Syd started, "I want to learn to stop putting myself first. I think I can do that, if I can convince Jack to help me with that." She finished, smiling at the red ranger.

"No problem," he responded with a nod. "I don't know what mine is yet. Thanks to Sky, I can do what I've wanted to do, helping people. So, if anyone's got a resolution for me I'd be more than happy to hear it," he joked.

"How about telling Ally how you feel about her," Sky stated, walking up behind his boyfriend. Jack glared at him before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah…I probably should."

"Why don't you tell her at the party tonight?" Z asked. Jack nodded, his face brightening.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!"

"I have those occasionally…" Z stated wisely while nodding. Bridge laughed happily, glad that his friends were in good spirits and excited for tonight. "How about you, Bridge?" The green ranger grinned wickedly.

"I'm planning on getting Sky to kiss me at midnight," he stated with a wink. The other rangers laughed.

"Bridge, he's going to do that anyways." Bridge playfully let out a pout.

"What does that matter?"

"Bridge!" Sky called. "More toast!" Instantly Bridge was gone and the rangers let out another laugh as Sky approached their group.

"Hey guys?" He questioned. "I have a favor to ask."

"Sure man, what's up?" Jack asked, eager to help any of his friends.

"It's about tonight. Everyone pretty much knows that Bridge and I are together and are cool with it, but he wants to officially come out. I thought maybe we could do something at the party tonight, you know, surprise him," he finished with a shrug. Syd and Z let out a squeal of delight, which Sky took to be a yes. "I just need you guys to keep him busy until the party."

"You got it." Jack stated with a nod. Sky flashed them a grateful smile.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." He called, running to prepare his surprise.

* * *

As Bridge helped set up the decorations he noticed Z was missing. Setting off to find her, he discovered her hiding in a corner by herself; fidgeting with the dog that Sky had given her for Christmas.

"Hey, Z," he greeted softly, sitting down. He knew better than to press his friend for answers; if she wanted to talk, she'd initiate the conversation herself.

"Bridge, what's your greatest fear?" Normally Bridge would respond with a joke, something like, 'running out of buttery toast', but he could hear the sense of urgency in his friend's voice so he seriously thought about her question before answering.

"There's a lot that I'm afraid of, Z. I'm afraid of letting you guys down, especially in a battle. You guys are my first and best friends and I could never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. I'm afraid that I'll never be able to fully control my powers, no matter how much Kat and Sky help me." Bridge paused, briefly looking away before continuing in a softer voice. "And I'm absolutely terrified of losing Sky. He's the first really good thing that's happened to me and I know that I don't deserve him, but I don't want to let him go." Z smiled softly at her friend.

"I don't think that's something you'll ever have to worry about." Bridge looked at her with questioning eyes. "He feels the same way about you. Thanks, Bridge." She said, standing up. "You gave me the courage to do something I should have done when I first came to the academy." She smiled at Bridge before glancing fondly at the dog in her hands. "I owe someone a long over due 'thank-you'." She stated, heading out of the room.

"You're welcome," Bridge responded, moving to go and finish hanging decorations. "Wish I knew what I said that helped…"

"Bridgey!" Syd called, tackling her friend after seeing Z walk off. "Are you excited for tonight?" Bridge laughed as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Yes, though I don't think I'm as excited as you are!"

"Oh, you will be by tonight!" She stated, playfully smacking his arm. "Hey listen, will you help me pick out my outfit for tonight?" She asked, pouting.

"I have to finish hanging decorations, and I really want to spend some time with Sky before the party," he said, feeling guilty. "I want to see him for a little while before the vultures attack," he explained, the 'vultures' being all the single girls at S.P.D. Syd laughed but refused to give up that easily.

"Pleeeeaaaaaase?" She begged. "Jack backed out on me and I really need help. I'll even help you put up decorations," she negotiated. Sighing, Bridge gave in, briefly wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Apparently, 'helping' with the decorations meant that Syd supervised while Bridge did all the work. Heaving another heavy sigh (Bridge was doing a lot of sighing today) Bridge put the ladder away, the decorations having taken an hour longer than they were supposed to. Coupled with the mass chaos that was sure to ensue whilst picking out Syd's outfit and Bridge knew he wasn't going to see Sky before the party. He silently cursed Jack, for backing out on Syd and making her come to him, the 'vultures', for always hording around his boyfriend, and Sky, for being so hot and attracting them. Casting one more sigh he dutifully followed Syd to her room, sitting on the bed as she randomly tossed clothes around the room while searching for her perfect outfit.

"What do you think about this one?" She asked, modeling a white tank top with a short pink skirt. Bridge raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you want to be cast as a slut for the rest of your time here. Besides, you're going to freeze." Glaring at him, Syd returned to the bathroom to change into another outfit.

Sighing yet again, Bridge laid down on the bed. If he was going to be stuck here, he was at least going to be comfortable.

* * *

"How about this one?"

"SYD! We've been at this for hours. The party starts in twenty minutes, just pick an outfit and let's go!" Syd looked at Bridge with the expression of a kicked puppy and he instantly regretted having yelled. "Sorry," he whispered. "If you really want to wear something pink, wear the pink flower print kimono top and the black skirt." Syd smiled and nodded, showing that all was forgiven. "Where'd you even find a shirt like that? It looks like an actual kimono."

"That's because it was." Syd replied through the bathroom door. "It used to be mine when I was younger. It still fits as a top, so I took off the bow and did a little sewing, making it a top." Bridge shook his head, quietly laughing.

"I should have known." He stated. "You're a fashion designer after all."

* * *

_Hate them, hate them, hate them!_ Bridge thought viciously, watching as yet another girl threw herself at the blue ranger. He smiled vindictively when he saw Sky shake his head as he brushed off her advance. He was glad the party would be over soon; five more minutes and it would be New Years and he'd be damned if he stayed more than a few minutes afterwards. Still, he let out a soft smile as he saw Jack and Ally dancing. At least everything was working out for them.

"Can I get a dance?" Bridge nearly jumped when he heard the question.

"Jesus, Sky, you're trying to give me a heart attack!" Sky laughed.

"No, I just want a dance, and a smile back on your face." Bridge laughed.

"How can I smile when I have to spend the night watching girls throw themselves at my boyfriend?" He pouted.

"Dance with me," he asked again. "Come on, Bridge, I even made a special request." Bridge smiled softly as Sky pleaded with him, letting himself be dragged onto the dance floor and into Sky's arms as the music started to play.

Bridge gasped softly as he realized that Sky had requested his favorite love song.

"You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back / Where there is love, I'll be there.

"I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do / Just call my name and I'll be there." Sky sang along softly as they danced, neither noticing the tender smiles aimed towards them by everyone in the room.

"And oh - I'll be there to comfort you / Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you / I'll be there with a love that's strong / I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on – yes I will, yes I will

"Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter / Togetherness, well that's all I'm after / Whenever you need me, I'll be there / I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you / Just call my name and I'll be there

"And oh – I'll be there to comfort you / Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you / I'll be there with a love that's strong / I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on – yes I will, yes I will

"If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you / 'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there

"Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah / I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there / (Just look over your shoulders, honey – ooh) / I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there

"Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah / "I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there…"

As the song ended Bridge buried his face into Sky's chest, letting himself be embraced. "Sky…" he whispered, raising his head from it's resting place. "Thank-you." Sky smiled and gave Bridge a soft kiss.

"Come on you guys," Z exclaimed excitedly. "The countdown's about to start!" Laughing at Z's urgency, the two rangers walked outside to await the fireworks.

A crowd had formed around a clock and the number of voices that joined in screaming the countdown could be heard for miles.

"5…4…3…2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The rangers of S.P.D. laughed as confetti exploded everywhere. Sky pulled Bridge closer to him as the fireworks flashed in the sky, placing another kiss onto his lips.

"Happy New Year, Bridge," he said as quietly as he could. Bridge grinned at his boyfriend.

"Happy New Year, Sky," he shouted back. With humongous grins plastered on their faces, both boys turned their attention back to the fireworks display, each silently wondering how they got so lucky.

Reviews Please


	3. Man Behind the Mask

A/N: Terrific Tina asked me for a Halloween fic and this is my attempt.

Man Behind the Mask

"Bridge, you're killing yourself…and wearing a hole into my floor. I think it's time you told Sky that you like him more than a friend." Bridge glared at his friend, wincing when he accidentally bit his lip with one of his fangs.

"You think I don't know that?" He snapped, dabbing at his wounded lip. He sighed, tossing out the bloody tissue. "I don't know, Syd. I don't think I could stand to have him hate me," he whispered, puppy-dog eyes aimed at the blonde.

"You'll never know if you don't try, Bridge. Stop asking all of the negative 'what-ifs' and concentrate on the good. What-if Sky feels the same way?" She asked, smoothing out her white dress and straightening her angel wings.

"What-if you stopped injuring my broken heart with false hopes?" Bridge shot back, pouting. Syd let out a long sigh, torn between comforting the green ranger and smacking him upside the head.

"Bridge, it's Halloween. There's a costume party in two hours where there will be loads of candy. Other than Christmas, it's your favorite holiday, so cheer up or get out of my room." Bridge stared at his friend before letting out a chuckle.

"Is this what they mean by 'tough love', Syd?" She laughed, carefully attaching her halo.

"Damn straight!" She grinned. Bridge let out another laugh.

"Yeah, as straight as I am! Some angel you are, cursing like that…" Syd grinned mischievously.

"Actually, I'm feeling like quite the little devil." Bridge eyed his friend warily.

"What's going on in that twisted mind of yours, now?" Syd's grin widened.

"Let's just say I've got a nice little treat for you in the form of a trick for S.P.D." Letting out a decidedly un-angelic cackle, Syd twirled around the room, letting her dress billow. Bridge watched silently, unsure as to whether or not he should be concerned.

"Right…" he stated slowly, inching towards the door as Syd suddenly stopped spinning only to stare at him with her head cocked to the side.

"And I know just how to do it!" She cried, shoving the green ranger out of the way as she rushed out the door. Sticking her head back into the room, she shouted, "Victory shall be mine," before racing down the hallway.

"Halloween does strange things to people," he sighed, picking himself up off the floor and heading into the hall.

"Hey Bridge."

"Oh, hey Z, what's – Oh my god," he gasped after turning to face the yellow ranger.

"Too much?" She asked, modeling her costume.

"Only in the daylight, so you'll be fine for tonight." Bridge joked. "Malibu Barbie, Z? Whatever possessed you?" Z laughed.

"First of all, I wanted to see the expressions it would get. The faces alone are worth the trouble of wearing heels. Secondly, I wanted a costume that no one would ever expect me to wear in a million years."

"Well, congrats on that!" Bridge exclaimed. "Where'd you even find the stuff for that outfit?"

"Syd," she replied shortly.

"Ah, well that's one mystery solved." Z looked at him, confused.

"What's the other mystery?"

"Who gave crack to Syd; she's acting all insane." Z laughed.

"Halloween always brings out the crazies…"

* * *

"Hey Sky!" Syd called, sliding into the kitchen. "Whoa! Did you make all this?" She asked, eying all the delectable dishes.

"Back off, they're for the party," the blue ranger responded, wielding a spatula as a weapon. Syd pouted before remembering that there was a reason for her coming.

"Fine," she answered, conceding to leave the plates untouched. "What are you doing between now and the party?" She asked, jumping to keep out of Sky's way.

"I just have to finish cooking. Why?"

"How long do you think it's going to take?" A beep pierced the air and Sky was back in motion. Pulling a pan out of the oven, he set it on the counter before turning back to Syd.

"That was the last one." He answered. "Now, what can I help you with?" Syd eyed him, contemplating whether or not she should take the risk.

"Sky, what would you say if I told you that Bridge was totally in love with you?" Sky raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Really?" He asked sounding interested. Syd grinned at his response.

"How do you feel about making his night with some Halloween mischief?" She asked. Sky nodded, grinning wickedly.

"Go on, I'm listening." Syd's grin widened.

"Well, wait – do you have a Halloween costume yet?"

"No, I was just going to scrounge something up."

"No," Syd replied, dragging Sky out of the kitchen. "I have the most perfect costume for you and it'll tie right into the havoc we're going to create tonight!"

Dragging Sky into her room, she shoved him into her bathroom, tossing in pants, shoes, shirt, belt, cape, and mask after him.

"Put those one and don't try to weasel out of this; you're not coming out until you're changed." She called, leaning against the door.

"Syd, I said I wanted to do this, ok? Alright, I'm changed," he called. Syd shoved herself off of the door and yanked it open, grinning at the sight before her. Sky looked his part, the outfit fitting him perfectly.

"Hello, Erik," Syd greeted. Sky quirked an eyebrow.

"Erik?" He asked. Syd just grinned impishly.

"The Phantom of the Opera," she explained. Sky's grin matched Syd's as he let out a laugh, which sounded slightly maniacal while muffled by the mask.

"You know, Syd, you're more suited to be dressed as a devil this Halloween than an angel."

"Oh, shut up!" She joked, letting out a laugh. "Now, listen. Tell me what you think of this plan…"

* * *

Bridge stayed in the corner. As much as he enjoyed a good party, the emotions were starting to get to him. He relied on Sky as a buffer, but the blue ranger had yet to show up. So Bridge remained in the sanctity of his corner, quietly observing his surroundings.

The room was bathed in a soft orange glow from numerous carved jack-o'-lanterns with red and black streamers draped decoratively around the room. Someone of a more artistic nature had drawn the famous Halloween monsters and they were taped securely to the walls. It wasn't the best decorating job ever, but no one seemed to mind.

Bridge smiled at the faces of the partygoers. There were ghosts and goblins, witches and wizards, angels and demons. Most could be divided into three main categories: those that danced, those that talked, and those that hung around the snack table like vultures over a dead carcass. But everyone was content and Bridge decided to stealthily sneak away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Syd demanded.

"To bed. I don't know how much longer I can stand all the emotional input."

"Aw, come on, Bridgey. At least stay for the Best Costume prize." She begged.

"Syd, I don't – hey, who turned out all the lights?" Syd grinned; everything was going according to plan. Z had cut the power while Jack locked the doors. No one – except Sky – would be able to get in and out.

"What is all of this?" Silence pervaded as all eyes turned o the illuminated phantom. "You dare to mock All Hallows Eve?" Demanded the angry spirit. Sky silently laughed as he watched the crowd cower before him and Syd caught the humorous glint in his eye, knowing there was a matching one in hers.

"For your insolence," Sky continued, jumping to another ledge, "I'll have to take a prisoner." The crowd gasped, scooting away from the intimidating figure. "You," he stated, pointing at the green ranger. Bridge's eyes widened as, next to him, Syd pleaded for the phantom to take her instead.

Swooping down, the phantom grabbed Bridge, pulling him so that his back was to his chest. Holding a cane to Bridge's neck, he gave one last warning.

"For your stupidity, your friend now belongs to me. Don't try to follow." In a flash of blinding light, Bridge and the phantom were gone, leaving mass hysteria behind them.

* * *

Bridge knew he should be struggling – trying to escape; yet he felt completely comfortable with this mysterious phantom. So, instead of fighting, he followed his captor through the twists and turn until they entered a room. Flicking on a light, Bridge recognized it as the room that he and Sky shared.

"Sky?" He asked, confused. Smiling, the phantom took off his mask, revealing a rather amused blue ranger. "Ok, what's going on – wait, is that buttery toast?" He asked, wiggling his fingers as he eyed the plate on the table. Sky laughed, sitting down across from the green ranger, who had already attacked the plate with a vengeance.

"It was Syd's idea. A nice little Halloween trick from B-squad."

"You could have told me," the younger man pouted. "Why'd you kidnap me anyway?" Sky shrugged.

"Gives us time to talk while Syd explains the prank. Besides, if we told you than _this_," he motioned to the decorated room and the plate of toast, "wouldn't have been a surprise for you." Realization dawned on Bridge's face.

"Wait…you _like_ me?" He asked, disbelief evident in his voice. It was all too good to be true.

"Bridge," he laughed, "sometimes you're just too clueless." Bridge pouted before breaking into a grin as he launched himself into Sky's lap.

"True, but I got the best Halloween treat ever!"

Standing outside of the boy's room, Syd listened in on their conversation. Letting a grin show, she walked off to tell the other rangers what had happened.

"I told him that victory would be mine," she laughed. "And it is."

Reviews Please


	4. Thanksgiving

A/N: My birthday gift for Terrific Tina. It's actually really early. Her birthday actually isn't until Nov. 29

Sky sighed as he watched another of his friends leave the academy. Thanksgiving was just around the corner and while all the rangers were on call, SPD was shutting down for the holiday. Breaking off into little groups, the rangers and cadets were slowly dispersing to visit with their friends and family. Everyone except for the silent blue ranger, but he had long ago accepted the fact that he would never celebrate a real Thanksgiving. He didn't have that much to be thankful for anyways.

Turning from the window, Sky headed back to the room that he shared with a certain green ranger. He needed to mentally prepare for an empty academy. He enjoyed the quiet moments he was able to catch but the utter silence he was about to face would unnerve even him.

Entering the room, Sky tried not to feel disheartened at the sight of pulled-out trunks. Bridge never talked about his family but it seemed that even the energetic young ranger was going home for the holidays. Sighing, Sky flopped down on his bed, wishing that he could just sleep the time away.

Bouncing into the room, Bridge completely missed his roommate's self pity party. Sky laid unmoving on his bed, tuning out the noises of Bridge's last minute packing. He only opened his eyes when half of the green ranger's clothes miraculously landed on top of him.

"Sky, why aren't you packing? The last group leaves in half an hour," Bridge said, grabbing a bundle of clothes off of Sky and desperately cramming them into his trunk.

"I'm not going home," he stated, shifting to curl on his side. Bridge froze, a shirt balled in each hand.

"Tell me you aren't being serious. What about Thanksgiving?" Bridge stared at his friend in disbelief.

"I don't have a home to go to Bridge, and I think I'll pass on a visit to the psych ward. My mom doesn't even recognize me anymore. And Thanksgiving," Sky merely shrugged. "I've never celebrated it before, so it's not like it's a big thing for me to miss."

"Sky, what kind of childhood did you have?" Bridge asked in disbelief. He was almost utterly speechless, an amazing feat.

"My dad usually worked on Thanksgiving so he could get Christmas off," he explained. "After he died, my mom didn't want to celebrate a holiday that honored giving thanks. She didn't see much to be thankful for."

"But…but… What about the family meal of turkey and stuffing and fresh pumpkin pie?" he spluttered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Never had it."

"Not even at Christmas?" Sky stared exasperatedly at his friend.

"We always donated it to the orphanage." The green ranger snapped his suitcase shut.

"Ok," he sighed. "Alright, you," he ordered, "are packing your bags and celebrating a real Thanksgiving at my house with my family." Sky shook his head.

"Bridge, the last thing I want to do is intrude on your family. I'll be just fine here by myself."

"Yeah, this isn't a discussion so start packing. And you're not intruding, I'm asking, well really it's more like ordering rather than asking, you to come. My family would love to meet you. I'm always telling them about my teammates and now they'll get to meet the one who's constantly saving my ass in battle," he rambled. Besides, he was only partly fibbing. Bridge didn't talk about all the rangers, merely Sky, and only to his cousin Tina. Still, no matter what Tina told him, Bridge refused to believe he was in love. It was simply infatuation tinged with lust. But now was not the time for such thoughts, and he refocused his attention back to the blue ranger who was watching him with a look of worried amusement.

"Are you sure no one will mind?" he asked. Bridge sighed, clearly exasperated.

"Just pack your bags and meet me at the front entrance," he stated, silently praying that Tina would behave herself during the visit. Sky nodded, still slightly unsure of his unannounced intrusion into Bridge's family, yet somewhat unwilling to put up much of a fight. Secretly, he was thrilled that Bridge had invited him. Bridge himself was thrilled that Sky, albeit reluctantly, had agreed.

As Sky packed, he couldn't help but feel excited. He would celebrate his first real Thanksgiving and he was leaving the stone-cold silence of SPD behind. Little did he know that this silence presaged a storm. Flicking off the light, Sky grabbed his bags and shut the door, heading out to meet Bridge without looking back.

* * *

"So, um, who all is going to be at your house for Thanksgiving?" Sky asked, fidgeting nervously. Bridge silently laughed at the blue ranger's insecurity. He reminded him of a child who wasn't sure whether or not they were in trouble and the fact that they were in a crowded airport wasn't helping Sky at all.

"I'm an only child. For the most part, it'll just be my mom, my cousin Tina, and us. My mom may or may not have over a few of her friends but we shouldn't have to worry about them."

"What about your dad?" Sky asked, instantly regretting it. Bridge smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, um, he kind of pulled a Houdini. The whole empathy thing kind of freaked him out. He said he didn't want to deal with the shit anymore so he packed up and left." Sky mentally kicked himself for upsetting Bridge.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, staring at the ground. Bridge didn't hear him but he sensed a color shift in Sky's aura, which caused him to smile softly. It was the first time that someone had said sorry and actually meant it, without pitying him. Even having to recall unpleasant memories, Bridge stayed happy. At least Sky wanted to know about his life outside of SPD.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said brightly. "Look, there they are," he pointed, cutting off Sky's response. Taking off, Bridge shoved and elbowed his way through the crowded airport, the blue ranger following close behind him.

"Bridgey!"

"Tina!" he yelled, embracing the girl in a hug. From what Sky could see, she was a young brunette, red and gold streaks in her hair and brown eyes. "Hey mom," Bridge continued, hugging the older woman.

"Hello, how are you? You're so thin dear, have you been eating right?"

"I'm fine mom," Bridge laughed. "I've been eating five square meals a day plus lots of buttery toast." He wiggled his fingers. "Sky can attest to that." He motioned to where the blue ranger stood silently, holding the entire luggage. "Crap, I'm sorry," he exclaimed, moving to take his trunks but Tina tackled him, dragging him off to talk.

"Oh, yes, you're Bridge's friend and…roommate? Correct?" Sky shifted, trying to get a better grip on the bags.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sorry for just showing up like this."

"Oh, not at all dear! It's always nice to meet one of Bridge's friends."

Meanwhile

"Tina, my arm, I'd like to keep it in my socket."

"_That's_ Sky Tate?"

"Yeah," Bridge nodded. Tina grinned mischievously. "Tina, what are you up to?"

"I'll let him settle in tonight," she assured him, waving him off. "But tomorrow, before I leave, I'll get him to admit he loves you." Bridge grinned, shaking his head.

"No he doesn't."

"Are we looking at the same guy?" she asked, turning her cousin to face where Sky was talking to his mother. "Look at him, Bridge. He agreed to come here, didn't he? He's carrying your suitcases, without complaining. He looks out for you, he sticks up for you, and how many times has he saved your life now?" Bridge shrugged.

"So he's a good friend." Tina twitched.

"You're impossible and you're making my work twice as difficult. You're lucky that you're my favorite cousin," she sighed patiently, walking away shaking her head. Bridge stared after her silently wondering if it was too late to catch a plane to Hawaii.

"Tina, Bridge," his mother called. "It's time to leave."

_Damn._

* * *

Sky had never felt so awkward in his entire life. He sat on Bridge's living room couch, quietly trying to disappear into the cushions. He hadn't slept well last night, it was too odd being in a strange house. And here, he had no escape. Mrs. Carson refused to let anyone except Bridge into the kitchen despite the blue ranger's cooking ability and there was no training room for him to hide in. So instead, he stayed in the living room, slowly sinking lower into the couch as Tina stared holes into him with an evil grin.

"I'm back!" Bridge called, unburying himself from his hat, scarf, mittens, and coat. He had left earlier for last minute shopping, where Sky didn't know, but apparently there was a store that was always open around here.

"I'll help," Sky offered quickly, all but running to get away from the green ranger's cousin. "Your cousin is freaking me out," he hissed, grabbing the bags from Bridge.

"Why, what's she doing?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing! That's just it! She's just sitting there…staring at me…and grinning…"

"Yeah," Bridge nodded. "For some reason she does that to all of my friends." He explained.

"Why? I feel like I'm being screened."

"You know, it's possible you are."

"What?" Sky asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"See, my family is so mixed and interracial that it's almost impossible to tell whether or not a kid will have a power. I actually wasn't supposed to," Bridge explained as he kicked off his shoes. "Some recessive gene on my mom's side kicked in or something. Anyway, it's possible that Tina has a power that she hasn't told anyone about."

"So the entire time I was sitting there with her staring at me, she could have been casting freaky mojo spells on me?"

"Yeah," Bridge nodded. "I can take a bag if you'd like." Sky glared.

"I feel so much better now, thanks," he muttered, rolling his eyes as he dumped a bag into Bridge's arms. Bridge was too preoccupied to notice, but Tina grinned as she watched Sky give her cousin the lightest bag.

"What I'd do?" Bridge asked, confused. He followed the older ranger into the kitchen and deposited the bag onto the counter, grabbing a pumpkin chocolate chip cookie while he was at it. Walking back into the living room, he plopped next to Sky on the couch, sending him a questioning look, but it wasn't noticed. Glancing at Tina, Bridge could see why – she was still staring.

"How'd you meet?" Tina asked at length, breaking the awkward silence.

"Cruger assigned us to the same room." Sky replied tersely.

"Did you always get along?"

"Have you always acted this freaky?" he shot back.

"Answer the question," she sighed in annoyance.

"Or what?" Tina grinned again, eyes trained on the blue ranger and Sky shifted uncomfortably. "No, we didn't always get along." Bridge sent him an apologetic look before walking into the kitchen to help his mother.

"But you love him now?" Sky coughed, going red in the face as he choked on his own saliva.

"Excuse me?"

"It's okay, he loves you too. And he's being just as stubborn."

"I am _not_ in love with Bridge."

"Yeah you are. Why else would you come here?"

"He asked me."

"Exactly."

"You're getting on my nerves."

"Glad to know I'm doing my job properly."

"Dinner's ready!" Bridge shouted, interrupting the spat. Sky sighed in relief but Tina just grinned.

Sitting at the table, Sky ended up next to Bridge and across from Tina who was intent on staring holes into him. Mrs. Carson began serving but Sky was oblivious to the food being piled onto his plate.

"So," Tina asked, "what caused my Bridgey to invite you for the holiday? Weren't you going to your house?"

"Tina!" Bridge cried pleadingly. Sky stilled, setting down his glass.

"I don't have a house. My father's dead and my mother is in the city's psych ward under full care," he replied shortly.

"Oh." Tina bit her lip. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Sky smiled sadly and returned to pushing the food around the plate. Bridge stared at the floor.

"Why won't you swallow me?" he asked. The rest of the meal was eaten in a strained silence.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Sky turned, looking at a downcast Bridge.

"For the egg shell in the pumpkin pie? It's alright." Sky said, smiling. Bridge let out a small chuckle, rolling his eyes.

"No," he said, pulling himself to sit on the porch's banister. "This wasn't exactly an ideal Thanksgiving for you." Sky smiled again, leaning against the banister next to Bridge.

"Better than none. Besides, you're with your family. Although your mom is kind of oblivious." Bridge snorted.

"She's been like that since my dad left."

"And Tina, I'm pretty sure she hates me." Bridge grinned.

"Yeah, I never needed siblings. Tina's protective enough." Sky smirked, shifting to cross his arms and legs. "Though she doesn't usually act this way."

"I understand. You're her favorite cousin, so she wants to keep you safe. You're lucky that you've got family that cares about you," he said almost ruefully and Bridge felt a pang of guilt.

"I'll share with you," he offered, nudging the blue ranger in the arm with his shoulder. Sky sighed, turning to rest his arms on the banister. "So while Tina's packing, what was she talking to you about after I left?"

"She wants me to admit how much I love you," Sky replied, not thinking. Realizing his mistake too late, he bit his tongue, afraid to look at the younger ranger. Bridge stood, shocked.

"Sky, I – "

"Hey, let's go little cousin! I've got to get to the airport," Tina shouted, prancing onto the porch. "Sky, come help me with my bags," she ordered, dragging him upstairs. "Did you tell him yet, because if you don't, I will," she warned, shoving him into the room she had been staying in.

"Yes, I told him."

"Good."

"_Not_ good. He hates me and as soon as you're gone, so am I."

"Look, Sky, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have been so hard on you before, but Bridge is my favorite cousin and I wanted to make sure he'd be happy. You and Bridge are good together. And whether you like it or not, you're part of our family now."

"No, I'm not. I don't have family and I don't belong in yours. I just screwed up one of the few friendships I have and while I thank-you for the apology because I understand where you're coming from, I'm done here." As if to emphasis his point, Sky grabbed her suitcases and walked off.

"Sky, wait!" she called, staring as he marched down the stairs to the car. "Dammit! Why do they have to be so thickheaded?" she demanded, glaring at the ceiling as if it was to blame.

Walking downstairs, she climbed into the back of the car with Bridge, nodding to her aunt that they were good to go. The front seat remained empty seeing as Sky had opted to remain at the house. Normally she and Bridge would start talking instantaneously but she remained quiet, staring out the window at darkness.

"I'm sorry," he whispered at length. Tina shook her head.

"Don't tell me, Bridge. Though you might not get the chance to tell Sky. He's probably half way back to the base by now," she replied, finally turning to face her cousin. Bridge looked at her, wide-eyed.

"What?" Tina's gaze softened.

"However you responded to his admission must have had a negative impact. I think he's planning on leaving while we're at the airport."

"_What?_" he demanded. "What response? I never got a chance to. He told me, I got caught off-guard – it's a bit of a shocker hearing the guy you've been in love with for years admit that he loves you too, and when I finally started to respond, you grabbed him and ran off." Tina winced.

"Oh, oops… This is problematic. But it's fixable," she added hurriedly, noticing that Bridge was about to cry. "Do you happen to have your plane ticket on you?"

"No. Hey, what? How'd it get in my pocket?" he asked, confused.

"This is a fanfiction, Bridge," Tina explained. "Unrealistic things such as this happen and it all occurs on the author's whim."

"Seriously?" he asked. Tina nodded, an all-knowing look on her face. "Oh, alright then." He shrugged.

"Now, here's what you do. Take your flight home tonight and have your mom ship your bags back. That way you can be back at SPD to get your man and not have to worry about your clothes."

"Get my man?" Bridge asked, amused. Tina stared at him.

"Don't mock me." Bridge grinned before leaning forward to talk to his mom.

"Sorry to eat and run mom but I've got to go convince Sky to be my boyfriend."

"Oh, okay dear. I'll ship your clothes to you." Both Bridge and Tina stared at her before shaking their heads.

"Thanks mom, Happy Thanksgiving!" he called, climbing out of the car. Running inside he checked for the earliest flight he could catch. He had fifteen minutes.

"Okay, we'd better make this a quick good-bye," Tina stated, setting down her suitcases.

"Thanks, Tina," Bridge said, giving her a hug. "Even if you did help in a weird, okay, really odd way." Tina laughed.

"Hey, I have to make sure my cousin doesn't date some random loser! Now get!"

"Yes ma'am," he mock saluted. "I'll see you soon, okay?" he asked as he walked towards the gate.

Settling in for the flight, Bridge tried to relax. He needed to figure out how in the hell this was going to work.

* * *

Sky sighed, running through the mental checklist of everything he'd have to do. He'd have to request a room change. It was doubtful that Bridge would want to remain his roommate now that he knew Sky's feelings. Sky shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Hearing the door slide open, he walked in, dropping his suitcases onto the floor. He saw no reason to unpack if he had to move again. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, a thought clicked. His hands were full when he walked in and he hadn't been able to get the light switch. Yet the lights were on, in fact, they had already been on when Sky had walked in.

Whirling, Sky came face-to-face with a determined looking Bridge. Some aspect of his brain screamed at him to run and Sky headed for the door without a word. However, while he was training for strength, Bridge had been training for speed. In an instant the green ranger had moved himself between Sky and the door, grabbed the blue ranger and kissed him.

Sky froze, shock coursing through his system and he was half surprised that his brain wasn't leaking out of his ears. Recovering, he returned the kiss, crushing the slighter boy to him. Pulling away, Bridge gasped for breath.

"Sky?" he questioned, looking up at the older ranger.

"Give me a second, I think you fried my nerve system." Bridge grinned, burying his head into Sky's neck. "Damn," he muttered, maneuvering them onto his bed. "How'd you get here?"

"Plane," Bridge murmured, curling into his warmth.

"You didn't have your ticket."

"Yeah I did."

"How?" Sky asked, confused.

"This is a fanfiction, Sky. The author controls everything."

"So, she could have ended this on page two instead of page ten?" he asked, irked.

"Don't question the author, Sky," Bridge warned. "Besides, she got us here, didn't she?"

"Good point. But where are your suitcases?"

"At my mom's." Sky quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you planning on wearing?" Bridge mimicked Tina's evil grin and Sky turned red at the green ranger's implied answer.

"I'll just borrow some of your clothes," he replied innocently. "Then everyone can know we're together." Sky laughed.

"Everybody's talking about us anyways, right?" he asked.

"Exactly," Bridge confirmed. "So we'll give them something to talk about. Besides," he said, pulling an unresisting Sky on top of him, "we still have two days by ourselves in an empty academy." The blue ranger grinned, giving Bridge a long kiss.

"Then we'd better get started. That's a lot of ground to cover." Bridge's grinned widened.

"I like the way you think."

"Remind me to thank your cousin." The green ranger laughed.

"Somehow I think she already knows."

Reviews Please


End file.
